Rio: Forever Young
by Hodges13x
Summary: This story takes place immediately after Blu and Jewel escape the plane crash. As Blu and Jewel begin to develop a true relationship, an unknown creature breaks loose in Rio and one by one, Blu's closest friends begin to fall...
1. The Miracle

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 1 – The Miracle**

It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and thrown right in front of her. Linda could do nothing but sob at the sight of her precious blue macaw being stolen by smugglers. Tulio, still wearing his ridiculous bright blue carnival outfit, put his arm around her gently as she laid her head on his shoulder. Fernando kept surveying the sunset, looking for anything that could lead to the fact that the two cerulean macaws were still alive. The bright orange skies of Rio were beginning to fade away. Each second that passed by seemed like a millennium, but Linda could only stand by and watch her memories disappear.

_"It's all over,"_ she thought._ "I'll never see Blu again…why did this have to happen? Why did we have to leave Minnesota?"_

Linda's mind was racing so fast she began to tremble under Tulio's arms.

"I'm sorry Linda…for everything," Tulio said with a sharp pain in his voice. "I should have never brought you here. I was selfish, wanting Blu to mate with Jewel just for my own selfish purposes. Please…please don't be upset. I promise I will do everything in my power to stop those smugglers and…"

He was stopped by a sudden rush of anger from Linda as she began cursing Tulio.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE MAN. YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS AND NOW MY BLU IS GONE! ALL MY CHILDHOOD MEMORIES WITH HIM HAVE BEEN WIPPED AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND HERE AND NOT FEEL ANY TYPE OF LOSS OR PAIN!"

Tulio immediately took his hands off of her and backed away in horror. His self-esteem cracked from underneath him as he fell to the ground. Fernando turned around and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Linda, please stop!" Fernando pleaded. "I understand what it's like to lose someone close to you. I-I've been living in Rio for the past two years without a family. I made a hut with nothing but scraps and garbage and scavenged the streets for food and drink."

Warm tears began to fall from his eyes and soak into his shirt.

"I miss my family more than anything in the world and I would give up anything just to have them back. Linda, we can get through this together! We need each other!"

Linda calmed down, still glaring at Tulio, who was cowering behind the golden float the couple used to track down the smugglers. He began to slowly creep toward Linda with a sympathetic look on his face. He began to speak, but his voice was still shaky from the verbal beating he was just given.

"L-Look Linda, If I-I knew t-this w-w-would happen, I would've n-never o-o-offered to bring you out here." He began to stand firm. "Fernando is right though. We need each other right now. Sadness isn't going to help us track down those smugglers."

Linda was lost in her thoughts, unable to process what has just happened. However, she was able to find the tiniest amount of light left in her heart and trust Tulio. She knew he meant no harm, but she was too blindsided by Blu's capture to focus.

"I'm sorry for freaking out Tulio," she said apologetically. "It's just that something this chaotic has never happened to me before and I…I didn't know how to react."

"It's okay Linda, I understand." Tulio replied. "I put all the blame on myself for what has taken place, but we must stay strong. We must stay strong for Blu and Jewel."

Linda began to walk toward Tulio and hug him. He put his arms around her and comforted her. Such a feeling of comfort made both of them feel better. They knew they had a near-impossible task ahead of them, but they would never give up. Fernando then began to jog towards the couple when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something was in the air, but the boy couldn't make out what it was. Then it hit him like a truck. It was odd. For a second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

_"Can it…can it be? No, that's impossible…there's no way…"_ He squinted, trying to get a better view of what was in the sky. It was getting closer and the closer it got the faster Fernando's heart began to beat. The boy jumped and pointed his index finger out towards the sky, towards the blue object that was rapidly approaching them.

"Linda, look!" he yelled. Linda and Tulio turned around and looked up at the sky. At first they didn't know where Fernando was looking or what he was pointing at, but then it suddenly clicked.

"It's a miracle!" She screamed in her mind as loud as she possibly could. It was Blu.

**Author's Note - I am a first time writer, so I don't expect my work to be perfect. My first few chapters may look short, but please bare with me. Please leave comments, but only positive feedback or constructive criticism accepted (NO FLAMING.) **


	2. Broken

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 2 – Broken**

_"Just…a little… more Blu, keep pushing. The physics books I've read make this flying thing look so much easier!"_

It was like nothing he ever felt before. His strong blue wings floated in the air as his talons kept hold of Jewel. He would never let her go, both physically and figuratively. Blu couldn't believe what had happened when he jumped from the plane. Jewel's beak pressed against his own felt like a euphoria that sent chills through his spine. It was almost as if at that very moment, the spix macaw transformed from Tyler Gunderson, a domesticated house pet, into the real Blu. As Blu approached his company down on the runway, a familiar voice was heard.

"Blu! Down below!" cried Jewel. "Please hurry Blu, my wing hurts!"

She wanted to cry both tears of joy and tears of pain. Her wing was severely damaged during Blu's fight with Nigel and she could feel the bones shaking inside her skin. A sick thought indeed, but she stayed strong, just as she has been her whole life. She looked up at Blu, his eyes sparkling in what was left of the daylight. Ever since they danced at Paradise, she felt some sort of connection between herself and Blu, but every time he had an opportunity to make a move on her, he somehow managed to screw it up. All of that was thrown out of the window though. The fact that Blu sacrificed his own life to be with her clinched it. She knew that one day they would end up together and they would start a family.

"I'm almost there Jewel, just hang in there!" yelled Blu, as he began to decrease his speed in order to make a proper landing and keep Jewel safe from harm.

Blu gently laid Jewel down on the runway, keeping his wing under her body to comfort her. Tulio, Fernando and Linda ran over to the two lovebirds as fast as they could. Linda gasped when she noticed Jewel's broken wing. Tulio kneeled down and offered out his hands to Jewel. When Jewel saw Tulio's hands approach her, she squawked weakly to Blu, who gave her a reassuring smile in return. It was an "everything will be alright, just trust me" smile. Jewel still didn't trust humans after what they did to her family, but she had no choice but to fall into Tulio's grasp.

"Quick, into the float!" cried Tulio. "We need to get back to the sanctuary as soon as possible! Jewel needs emergency treatment!"

The crew jumped into the float and headed back towards the sanctuary. Carnival had ended, so there was no traffic to sit though heading back home. Sitting on Linda's shoulder, Blu was in a world of his own.

_"I can't believe I kissed the bird of my dreams! I feel…reborn! That nasty bird Nigel is gone, I'm reunited with my best friend and now I get to spend time with my true love."_

He looked down at Jewel, who was lying in Fernando's lap as he gently stroked her back. She was weak and the sight of her in this much pain scared Blu. He quickly mumbled a prayer to himself, hoping that Tulio would be able to bring Jewel back to full health.

[3 hours later, at the sanctuary…]

Linda, Blu and Fernando waited nervously outside of the treatment room. Even the slightest noise made Blu jump. He was in panic mode. He just wanted this whole night to be over with. All he could do is stare at the door, hoping that it would open soon and Jewel would fly out. Minutes later, the door slowly creaked open and Tulio emerged.

"How is she doing?" inquired Linda. Tulio took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, I have good news and bad news…" he said. "The good news is that the surgery was a success, and Jewel's bones should heal in a few weeks as long as she keeps her cast on. The bad news…" He stopped and looked down at his feet. Blu knew it wasn't good.

"The nerves in her wing were also heavily damaged. I did as much as I could without further damaging them. I can give her medicine as well to fight the pain but I…I'm…I'm afraid…" He began to tear up, trying to force the final words out of his mouth.

"Jewel may never be able to fly again."

**Author's Note - First small cliffhanger! Next chapter I will begin to dive into Blu and Jewel's "relationship." I will also work on adding more sensory detail and spicing up the next few chapters to serve as the rising action to the epic climax that insues! Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Confessions

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 3 – Confessions**

Blu carried Jewel back into the breeding room. He hoped she could stay awake long enough for the two to talk about everything that had occurred over the past 24 hours. He needed answers.

_"Was Tulio just bluffing when he said Jewel may never fly again? What about the jungle? Is Linda planning on staying in Rio? How do my feathers look?" _

He smacked himself for that last thought. Now wasn't the time for that. He needed to know that Jewel was safe and he needed to know how she felt about him. He couldn't help but feel that there was some potential for a future between them, but how does she feel?

_"Does she really like me? I mean I-I know we…we kissed but was that actually…real?"_

Blu laid Jewel down gently and proceeded to walk towards the other end of the hollow when she called out to him.

"Blu!"

"Yes Jewel?"

"Would you…would you mind if I slept next to you tonight? I just need some comfort right now."

"Oh…oh of course."

_"Well this is most certainly weird…she's right though, she has been through hell today, she needs me."_

He walked back over to Jewel and squatted down next to her, placing his right wing behind her back. She let out a soft sigh of relief and laid her head up against his chest. He felt soft. Smooth. Strong.

"Hey Jewel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Blu, what's up?"

"Well…it's just that…I don't know, but…"

Jewel giggled and got closer to Blu.

"You can tell me anything Blu, stop being so timid! What's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking…about…about the whole plane crash and what happened while we were in the air…"

"You mean the kiss?"

"Uh h-h-aha y-yea the k-kiss…"

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

"I am most certainly not! Linda tells me everyday how I'm such a brave boy!"

"I figured you would ask Blu." She let out a sigh. "Blu, you don't know how I felt when I saw you jumping out for me when the plane crashed. All my life I've never met someone so selfless where they would sacrifice their own life just to save me. It makes me think back to…to…"

Jewel began to tear up.

"To my family. I-I've never told anyone this before, but…but…I lost my parents when was younger. They were nabbed by poachers and I never saw them again."

She was now crying, her face buried into Blu's chest, He stroked her back with his wing.

"Jewel I'm so sorry…I should've never said anything. Gosh I'm such an idiot!"

"No Blu it's okay…but this is why I don't trust humans. Even after the surgery I still don't trust them. They took my family away and now that I'm hurt I…I don't want them to take me too. I just want to be free again, to live my life."

Blu simply stared at her in awe. Not only was he taken away by her beauty, but he had never seen this side of Jewel before. He always knew her as a fiercely independent bird, one who didn't need help from anybody. But now he realized that deep down she was just like him. A bird looking for answers.

"It's just hard for me to put into words how I feel. I don't cope with my pain by talking things out I do it by flying around and being a free spirit. Being independent is my anti-drug. I've never been tied down before, but somehow…someway those evil smugglers and that plane crash brought back all the bad memories. Plus my wing is destroyed and if I can never fly again…I…I don't know what I'd do."

She began to dry her tears and her voice began clearer. Blu knew now was not the time to express his true feelings to her no matter how badly he wanted to. She needed him to be there for her and he successfully fulfilled the task. He just had to keep faith that Jewel's wing will heal and she will be able to fly again.

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional there." Jewel said as the last remnants of tears began to fade away.

"It's alright, I'm glad you were able to talk to me about this stuff. Linda tells me that holding stuff in only makes things worse."

"I guess you're right Blu." She hugged him with her good wing and gave him a smile. "I never thanked you for saving my life. You don't know how happy I am that you're here with me Blu. Being stuck in this prison cell by myself would be a nightmare!"

Blu chuckled and slowly began to lean back against the wall of the hollow. It was getting extremely late and his eyes were clamoring to stay shut.

"You don't have to thank me Jewel. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I know it sounds kind of corny, but I almost feel like we…we were meant to find each other."

She laughed and gave him a playful pat on the back.

"You try too hard Blu. But right now I wouldn't trade you for any other bird in all of Rio."

Jewel gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Blu's face turn bright red. She chuckled at this site and once again laid her head upon his chest.

"Goodnight Blu."

"Sweet dreams Jewel."

The moonlight began to pierce through the hollow. Blu could only think about what was in store for him and Jewel. He had no idea where Rio would take them next, but he knew. He knew they would be ready for the next challenge that came their way.

The moonlight began to shine into the breeding chamber as seconds seemed to turn into minutes. Blu knew that his time would come, but he would have to wait another day. Jewel was happy that he was there for her and that was all that mattered to him. He had no idea what Rio would have in store for the two in the coming days, but he knew. He knew they would be able to rise up to the challenge. He looked down at Jewel one last time before shutting his eyes. She looked so beautiful, her cerulean feathers glowing in the moonlight above. Her only desire at the moment was to live her life and he would go every step of the way to guide her, even if it means sacrificing himself once again.

"_I promise Jewel."_ He thought. _"I promise that nothing will ever happen to you. I think I…I…I love you."_

**Author's Note - First romantic scene with our two favorite macaws! What will their relationship develop into? Mystery...keep reading and you will find out! Read & Review!**


	4. Romeo & Juliet

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 4 – Romeo & Juliet**

The next few days seemed like an eternity for Jewel. Being flightless made her feel so restricted, so bound up, so domesticated. That word itself simply ate away are her heart. She was fortunate to have Blu though, as he was used to the boring lifestyle of a domesticated bird. One morning, after breakfast, the two macaws were exploring the lounge of the complex, searching for something to do.

"Rrrugh! Seriously if I don't get this stupid cast off soon I am going to kill somebody!"

"Take it easy Jewel! I'm sure Tulio will have you fixed up in no time! Now, help me find something to do."

"How am I supposed to help? I've never been a house pet before!"

This comment irked Blu, who turned around and shot a glare at Jewel.

"I'm sorry Blu…I'm just stressed out right now. I need something to relieve my stress."

"Well…I know something we can do. I usually do this when I'm having a hard time or if I just need to blow off some steam."

"And just what might that be? I'm dieeeeeing to know."

Blu began to pull a book off of the couch and flip through it. Linda must have been reading it before she left to run errands with Tulio. Whatever else they were doing, he didn't want to know.

"What is that?" Jewel inquired, awkwardly glancing at the text in front of her.

"It's a book! We can read it. This book is one of Linda's favorites."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah! It's a classic! It's about a man named Romeo who is struggling to find love, but then he meets this girl named Juliet. They instantly fall in love, but their families are in a civil war an-"

Blu looked up from the novel and caught Jewel giving him an extremely puzzling look. He didn't know whether she was going to throw up or claw his eyes out.

"I-I-I'm sorry Jewel…I know you probably think I'm a nerd or something." He shrugged and slowly looked away.

Jewel knew she made him feel bad. After all, he was the one who saved her life and she knew he was just trying to make her happy. She shook off the negativity and gave Blu a reassuring hug.

"You most certainly aren't a nerd Blu. I've just never been into reading. Hell I've never even read a book before. But there's nothing else to do around this rotten place so why don't we give it a shot?"

"Actually, I have a much better idea than this."

"Really? What's tha-"

She couldn't finish her sentence before Blu picked her up and placed her on top of the nearby countertop. It was decently high, just enough to where it made Jewel paranoid about falling off.

"Hey just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Me and Linda used to reenact certain scenes from the book back in Minnesota! Why don't we try that right now?"

"Oh uh…okay I guess." Jewel had no idea what was in store for her.

"Just do what I tell you! I will be playing Romeo and you will be playing Juliet."

"Obviously! I'm the only girl in the room!"

"Just listen! This is the balcony scene!"

"The balcony scene?"

Blu smacked himself, for he hadn't even explained the story to Jewel.

"The balcony scene is where Romeo sneaks out and visits Juliet while she's outside on the balcony professing her love for him. Just repeat after me!"

"Whatever you say boss."

"_Yeah I am the boss Jewel. I am the boss" _Blu thought to himself. Again his right wing met his face with a smack. Now wasn't the time to be thinking dirty thoughts.

He latched onto the book with his talons and flew up to Jewel. Placing the text in front of her, he directed her to the location of the lines she would recite during the scene.

"Now just tell me when you're ready!" Blu shouted as he began to descend back to the ground.

"Watch and learn Blu!"

She began to take form with Blu pretending to sneak around a nearby chair leg to spy on Jewel.

_**J - "**__**O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? **__**Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."**_

"_Hey, this is actually kind of fun!" _She thought. She continued to recite her lines as Blu kept his eyes vigilant from a short distance.

"_Wow…she's gorgeous…how lucky am I to have a bird like Jewel in my life?"_

_**J - "**__**'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.**__**  
>What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
>by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>retain that dear perfection which he **__**owes**__** without that title. Romeo, **__**doff thy name**__**,  
>and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."<strong>_

Blu instantly appeared out of hiding and became Romeo. Jewel noticed and looked down upon him. The sun was high and the light shining through the glass windows inside the complex locked onto Blu. His cerulean feathers almost looked like they were made of tiny crystals that sparkled brighter than anything she had ever seen before.

"_Holy cow, Blu looks so…so…stunning…why has it taken me this long to notice? Why have I been so…blind?"_

_**R - "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;  
>Henceforth I never will be Romeo."<strong>_

_**J - "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"**_

_**R - "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an emeny to thee, Had I it written, I would tear the word."**_

Jewel didn't care how weird it was that Blu had all these lines and phrases memorized. She was fixed upon his figure. Strange thoughts began to form in her subconscious. Thoughts she had never felt before. Thoughts of love.

_**J – "My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montag…"**_

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! BLU!"

Jewel had leaned over the table to get a better glance of Blu when she felt her lead foot lose grip of the wooden surface. She lost her balance and fell over the ledge.

"Oh no…Jewel!"

Blu sprinted as fast as he could to the table, beads of sweat began to form and trickle down his forehead. Each step he took, the closer Jewel's body became to colliding with the ground. He did it once, but could he do it again? He took one final lunge before laying his entire body out along the wooden floor. His wings stretched out in front of him, he was just able to catch Jewel. Fortunately, she landed on her back so no further damage to her broken wing had occurred. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide open, glued to Blu's face. He had turned her over and now laid over her.

"Jewel are you okay? Man…that was a close one"

"I think I'm alright"

She was still panting in Blu's arms. It was as if sections of her life flashed before her eyes as she was falling. As a free bird in the jungle, falling out of a tree or another high location would be much easier to escape with flight, but she was helpless…weak…dependent. But it was strange. She didn't feel restricted at all. It was almost as if Blu had blocked out all of her doubts and replaced them with new hope…new life.

"How about your wing? Is it messed up at all? A-are you sure you…"

Blu was stopped by Jewel, her beak reaching up and pressing against his own. He felt her tongue inside his mouth. He had no clue how to react.

"_Oh gosh she's kissing me again! Do I kiss back? How do I kiss her back?"_

He missed a few times, but eventually he got the hang of it. Just as the two macaws had begun their tongue-wrestling match, someone or something had opened the front door. It was Linda. She had just returned from lunch with Tulio and immediately she knew something wasn't right. She took a quick look over to the living room and saw Blu on top of Jewel.

"TYLER BLU GUNDERSON YOU GET OFF OF HER THIS INSTANT!"

Blu froze in his tracks. He already knew Linda's eyes had just burnt holes in the back of his head. Jewel pulled away and closed her eyes. She felt completely embarrassed,

"_Why now Linda…WHY NOW!"_

The two birds separated and stood up, unable to make eye contact with each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - New chapter is here! I wanted to add some fun into the story with a little romance before I begin to dive deep into the story with the next chapter. Enjoy! Read & Review!**


	5. You Took Her From Me

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 5 – The First To Fall**

The following evening went by very slowly for Blu and Jewel. It was as if Linda's encroachment upon the pair's near-love experience threw the whole world into a massive whirlwind that sent the two macaws into a daze. The only words being spoken in the complex were those of Linda, Tulio and Fernando. The trio of humans were relaxing comfortably in the dining room and enjoying a nice dinner of acarajé, Brazilian black-eyed pea and shrimp fritters. Not only was Tulio a successful bird specialist, but he enjoyed cooking traditional meals on the side.

"Wow Tulio, I never knew you were such a great chef! This food is fantastic!" Linda spoke after polishing off another fritter.

"Well thank you very much Linda," he replied. His face turned pink as he began to make eye contact with Linda.

It was blatantly obvious that Tulio had a soft spot for Linda ever since she first made the decision to fly to Rio with Blu, but he was beginning to feel something growing in his heart.

_"She looks just as beautiful as she did the night of Carnival."_

"Hey Tulio…Tulio! TULIO!"

Linda's large round eyes had made him fall into a trance as his head buckled into the palm of his hand, his elbow pressed against the surface of the dinner table. Fernando had to flick his ear to snap him out of it.

"Wha wait oh…oh gosh I'm so sorry, didn't mean to cause a scene."

Linda giggled and continued to eat her food. Fernando laughed at Tulio and began to clean his plate as well.

"Hey Tulio, can I ask you something?"

"But of course! What is it Linda?"

"Well…I've just been thinking over the past few days. I know Blu has been having such a great time with Jewel and I know you want them to mate in order to save their species, but…but…"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here in Rio."

The thought of Linda leaving crushed Tulio on the inside. He looked down at his plate and frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry Tulio. I swear I don't mean to make you feel bad…but it's just that I miss my family already, plus I have the bookstore to attend to as well."

"Can't you just move your bookstore here to Rio?"

Linda frowned at him and immediately he knew it was a stupid question to ask.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I'm being so selfish."

"I understand Tulio, but I can't just move my bookstore out here though. My only worry is Blu. He's been there for me my whole life and frankly…he's my best friend. I know that might sound kind of weird, but it's true. Therefore, I am willing to stay here long enough for Blu to mate with Jewel, but only if it's in HIS best interest. I want my Blu to be happy and if he's happy here with Jewel, then I will gladly respect that and return to Minnesota…although I don't really know what I'd do without him…"

Although he didn't know it, Tulio had subliminally thrown Linda into a paradox. He felt joyous that Linda was staying longer, but terrible that he had made her upset. Then, he chose to do something he knew he'd regret. He reached out to her with his hands and placed them above hers. He held them for a few short seconds before he spoke again.

"Linda, 'I would love for you to stay here with me in Rio. Indeed I have a busy like here maintaining the sanctuary, but I get awful lonely. I don't mean to bribe you by saying that, but I'm just telling you the truth as well. I can tell Blu means the world to you and if you choose to return home, then I will respect that with all my soul."

He instantly let go of her hands, not wanting her to flip the script on him again. However, her reaction to his comments shocked him. She wasn't angry at all, but calm. She seemed to enjoy his hands making contact with hers.

"How about we just play things by ear? See where each day takes us and eventually we will have our answer."

"Sounds like a plan Linda, oh and by the way…I just want to thank you for being here with me…"

"You're welcome Tulio."

[Meanwhile, in the breeding room…]

Blu was staring off into the distance. The foliage inside the room began to look dull and boring to him. He wished Tulio would activate the disco ball again to spice things up. Jewel lay in the corner of the hollow resting. Both birds were silent for hours, not speaking since the accident that occurred earlier in the day. He wanted to speak to her, to tell her how he really felt about her, but he couldn't muster up the guts to do so. He thought that mentioning just one word about the event would destroy everything he had been working so hard to achieve. Little did he know that Jewel was busy exploring the same concept deep in her subconscious.

_"What's wrong with me? I'm a free spirit! I'm independent! I've spent my entire life relying on no one to help me get by…but now everything is different. But for some reason…I feel like this was supposed to happen. Blu is the most honest, respectful and kind bird I've ever met…but I just don't get it! I've never felt this way before…so…vulnerable, in more ways than one. Can it be true? Were Blu and I destined to find each other and rescue our race? I'll never forget that night at Paradise when we shared that dance. Something happened…but I don't know what! No…that can't be it…it must be something else that's causing me to feel this way…"_

The night sky began to take over and Blu finally managed to find the courage to speak. Once again, little did he know that Jewel wanted him to speak. It was as if her heart had developed a mind of its own and it became stronger…wiser day by day.

"J-Jewel?"

"Yes Blu?"

"Look…I j-just want t-to a-a-apologize for w-what h-h-happened earlier today…"

"It's alright Blu. I'm just not used to humans constantly intruding in my life."

Blu took a few steps back and looked away from her. She still despised humans, even though Tulio had saved her wing from being completely destroyed.

"No no no Blu I didn't mean it like that…look can we just forget that ever happened? It's obvious it bothers both of us."

"You're right Jewel. I just can't help but feel…"

"SQUUUUUUUAAAWWKKK!"

Both birds jumped and got on their feet faster than the speed of light. It was like nothing they had ever heard before. It was almost too loud to come from a bird, but it did.

"W-w-what t-the h-h-heck w-was t-t-that?" Blu was shaking in his boots.

"I don't know…but it didn't sound good at all…"

Something was outside the sanctuary. They could hear the rustling of feathers colliding with the tree branches outside. Jewel turned to the door that separated the breeding room from the rest of the complex. Tulio and Linda were sleeping, but Fernando also heard the noise. He got up off the couch and looked outside the window, searching for any sight of trouble.

"SQUUUAWKKK! SQUAWK!"

Blu began to panic. Jewel approached him and put her good wing around his body to calm him down. There was definitely a bird outside. It was getting attacked by someone, or something. Suddenly, a shadow flew by the window in the breeding room. Blu took noticed and jumped backward, knocking Jewel over as well.

"Ow! Blu!"

"S-s-sorry! Did y-you just s-see that! That shadow was massive!"

Jewel had seen it as well. She became very worried. The shadow was huge. Whatever was outside, it had just struck down an innocent bird and taken it as its prey. They stood together on the edge of the hollow for twenty minutes until the noises finally went away. At one point, a thud was heard as something was thrown against the wall of the complex.

Then, another noise began to strike the eardrums of the macaws. But it wasn't the sound of another animal. It was the sound of police sirens. The police had pulled into the driveway of the sanctuary, lights shining. Blu stood still with Jewel, waiting to hear any sign of the police leaving the premises. Out of the corner of her eye, Jewel saw Fernando opening the door and running into the breeding room.

"Blu! Jewel! Come quick!"

It must've been an emergency. Blu quickly grabbed Jewel and flew out of the room and into the main lobby of the complex. Tulio and Linda were now up as well, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"What on earth is going on!" Linda asked.

"I don't know! I have no clue but this can't be good!"

Suddenly, someone began to knock on the door. Tulio exchanged looks with Linda before he slowly crept up to the door. He could see a policeman waiting outside, but he was holding something in his hand. Tulio opened the door and looked down. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh my lord…"

"Is this the location of Dr. Tulio?" The officer asked.

"Yes…what is going on!"

"We heard a commotion coming from this area. Something woke up our police dogs and we figured we would check the perimeter. That's when we found this…"

Blu promptly put Jewel down next to Fernando and flew up to Tulio's shoulder to get a closer look. He perched himself upright and looked down at the misshapen object the officer was holding in his hand. He was right…a bird had been attacked. Better yet, this bird had just been massacred by someone or something. Its wings were badly bruised, cut up and soaked in blood. Its right eye had been completely swollen shut and the other eye had been closed. What really blew Blu away was that its beak had been cracked in multiple places and that it looked like it had stopped breathing. He was horrified to the point where he thought he was going to pass out from the stench, but at that very moment, something struck him oddly. It seemed too familiar. He took another look at the bird. Its beak was visibly yellow with a pointed black tip at the end and through the blood he could tell that the bird had black feathers and a white underbelly that was stained red with blood and claw marks. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and finally, he gasped.

_"Rafael…"_

**Author's Note - Oh s*** here we go ladies and gentlemen! Went on a writing frenzy with this chapter. The plot officially begins to thicken! Read & review!**


	6. Nightmare

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 6 – Nightmare**

_He had no idea where he was. The skies of Rio began to blacken and the sounds of roaring thunder could be heard from a distance. All Blu wanted to do was return to the sanctuary, but he remained completely oblivious to the horrors in store for him. Rain began to pour down overhead. It had left like the blue spix macaw had been traveling for days, but in reality it had only been a few hours._

_ "Oh no…another dead end! How in the world am I supposed to find my way home now!"_

_ He began to worry, which soon turned into panic. Pacing back and forth, trying to evade each rain drop that fell upon him, he began to hear rustling in the trees above. _

_ "W-w-who's there? Show yourself! P-please!"_

_ Suddenly, a dark figure jumped down from one of the tree branches above. It was massive, like nothing Blu had ever seen before. Its eyes were burning red, almost resembling bright flames of fury. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't friendly and it wasn't happy to see Blu either. The figure began to approach Blu. The closer it got, the lower Blu began to cower into the ground. It truly was huge, there was no possible way this thing was a bird. However, he was proven wrong very quickly when razor sharp talons reached out and clawed Blu straight across the face._

_ "AHH! OW! Who the h-hell are you and what do you want with m-me!"_

_ It struck again, this time pounding Blu in the stomach, he keeled over in pain, unable to comprehend his impending demise. It was too dark to make out what stood over him. The skies of Rio were unforgiving, and neither was the enemy that continued to deliver blow after blow, each time Blu yelling in pain. He began to wonder if what was happening was reality or fake. But everything seemed so…real._

_ "Blu! Help!"_

_ Blu managed to regain enough strength to stand up, but noticed that the dark creature wasn't above him anymore. Instead, it had its talons clamped upon the neck of another bird. The voice seemed so familiar to him…but he couldn't put a claw on it. Then it hit him like a freight train._

_ "JEWEL! YOU GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF HER THIS INSTANT…OR Y-YOU'LL BE T-TRULY S-S-SORRY."_

_ Blu thought to himself._

"_This can't be real! She wasn't here with me before! How could she magically appear out of nowhere! It's against the laws of physics to do that! There's no way this can be real…but then why does this feel so…real? I have to save her before it's too late!"_

_The darkness around him made it almost impossible to see what was going on. He had to rely on his instincts in order to survive…but he didn't have any instincts. The creature picked up Jewel by the neck and threw her into a nearby tree trunk. Blu had noticed her cast was still intact, making the experience even more surreal._

"_GET AWAY FROM HER! IF YOU WANT ME YOU CAN HAVE ME BUT LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

"_Blu please…please help me!"_

_His vision then cleared up and he could see the blue figure in front of him. He made a fast dash attempt to grab her, but was easily struck down by the dark creature. It was a bird like he'd never seen before, but the only part of it he could see were the talons jamming into his throat. _

_Again, he thought to himself quickly while trying to gasp for any air he could find._

"_This thing is even bigger than Nigel! If he isn't responsible for this, then who is!" _

"_**Now you die…"**_

_It was the first time he heard this unknown bird speak. Its voice sent chills down Blu's spine. It was the voice of a grown creature, very deep and grungy. Tears began to roll down Blu's cheeks. One more strike and it would be all over. He knew this was the end. Jewel was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt like a complete failure, a horrible excuse for a mate, a loser._

"_W-why…a-are you…d-d-doing…this…"_

"_**You took her from me."**_

"_W-what? Who…did I take…from…you?_

_ It was too late. The monster raised its talons and set its sights on clawing out Blu's stomach. Nothing he could do would be able to save him now. He managed to turn his head flat against the ground and take one final look at Jewel. She lay motionless across the dirty ground, her cast soaked with dirt and water. He couldn't believe this would be the last time he would see her._

_ "Jewel…I'm so…sorry…"_

_ The creature was ready to attack. Blu closed his eyes._

_ "No…please don't…please…no…NO…NOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blu woke up and sprang to his feet. His forehead was beating sweat and his feathers were filthy.

"Blu! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

The violent scream woke up Jewel, who came to Blu's side and turned his front side towards hers. Blu let go of her and stumbled backward into the wall of the hollow. He looked down at his stomach and noticed it was completely unharmed.

"My face! Is there anything wrong with my face!"

"No…what's going on Blu?"

He was breathing faster than ever, beats of sweat continuing to drop from his forehead and fall upon the floor of the hollow. Again he looked down and saw that his stomach remained untouched. It was all just a dream, but it felt so real. Whatever he did, he couldn't get the image of the dark creature out of his head.

"I just had…the worst nightmare…of my entire life! I was lost in the jungle when I got attacked by some shadowy figure. I never had dreams like this one back in Minnesota. I think this place is starting to mess with my head!"

"Don't be ridiculous Blu. Whatever happened in this crazy dream of yours is over now."

She placed a wing on his shoulder and stood next to him for the next few minutes until he could finally catch his breath again. One last time he thought about the dream. It had to mean something. Could he have dreamt about this due to the attack on Rafael?

_**"You took her from me…"**_

He couldn't help but feel like these words would come back to haunt him, but he was just relieved that Jewel was still there by his side. It had been one week since the accident and two days since Rafael went under. Her wing was recovering nicely according to Tulio and Rafael remained in critical condition. Somehow, someway, Tulio was able to save his life before he died from excessive blood loss.

"Its just that…well…you were in the dream as well Jewel."

"Oh really? Well this makes certainly makes things more interesting." She looked at him slyly, as if once again he was being backed into a corner with no way out.

"This creature…it told me that I took someone from him…a girl for that matter…"

"Huh? What are you saying?" She became intrigued with this dream. She wanted to know everything. Maybe this would make Blu let out those three special words she was hoping so much to hear.

"I'm honestly…not even sure, but I can't help but feel like this dream was trying to tell me something…what if something is coming for me?"

"Come on Blu relax! What you experienced was nothing more than a nightmare. Nothing is coming to get you. Better yet, why would anyone try to hurt you? You're the most kind-hearted bird I've ever met." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was humorous to her how his face would turn scarlet red every single time she did that.

It was morning and the two macaws left the breeding room to go get breakfast. Tulio had prepared fresh mangos for them to eat and Linda had left out a plate of cookies for Blu. After a routine meal, Blu grabbed Jewel and they flew into the treatment room to check on Rafael. He had been in and out of consciousness for two days and all of the bandages and stiches he received made him look like some sort of prehistoric mummy. It was cloudy outside and the faint noise of thunder could be heard in the east, indicating that a storm was imminent. The faint noise of thunder could be heard outside the treatment room window. Tulio was already busy preparing medicine for Rafael, who was currently unconscious, when Linda and Fernando came into the room.

"How's the bird doing Tulio?" Linda asked. Fernando grabbed a chair to get a better view of the battered victim.

"Not so good I'm afraid…I've done all I can to stabilize him for now, but his body needs to pick up if he has any chance of survival."

"I guess all we can do is pray."

"I couldn't agree more. I need to go out into the garden and grab some fresh herbs for the medicine, would you and Fernando be able to help me?"

"Of course! Blu can keep an eye on him while were outside, can't you Blu?"

He nodded slightly and he performed his secret handshake with Linda. It had been like tradition for him to do this. Every single morning for the past seven years, they performed this handshake. The thought of him and Linda being separated crushed him on the inside, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He took Jewel closer to Rafael as the three humans exited the room to go outside into the garden.

"Poor Rafael…his family must be worried sick right now…"

Blu began to tear up as he stared down upon his fallen friend. Jewel leaned next to him and comforted him. Her time in the jungle had already made her acquainted with violence and fighting, but nothing like this.

"B-b-b-blu…is…t-that…you?"

Blu's eyes widened as he took one step back. It was Rafael. His eyes were thin slits that could barely stay open due to all of the bruising.

"Rafael! You're…you're awake!"

"B-blu…but…how a-are y-you here?"

"What do you mean? Oh wait…"

He thought back to the plane crash. When Blu opened the door, all of the birds being held captive, including Rafael, had escaped. Rafael must not have thought Blu survived.

"When you were released from those evil poachers, I refused to jump out with Jewel because…I still didn't know how to fly. Then that nasty cockatoo Nigel pounced on me and began choking me. Jewel tried to stop him, but he threw up against the wall of the place, which caused a cage to fall and land right on her wing."

Rafael, with a mammoth effort, turned his head slightly towards the smaller, cerulean macaw standing next to Blu. His vision blurred and he brought his head back to normal.

"Ah…I'm so sorry amiga."

Jewel nodded empathetically as Blu continued to tell Rafael the story of the escape.

"I managed to latch one of Nigel's talons onto a bungee cord attached to a nearby fire extinguisher. Once I pulled the pin, that bird went flying faster than I could've imagined. You see, the pressure that's built up inside of the fire extinguisher caused a chain reaction that set…"

"Blu! Nobody cares!" Jewel nudged him.

"Long story short, Jewel fell out of the plane and I jumped off and grabbed her. Then we…we…"

"We shared a moment together." Jewel knew Blu would be too shy to admit they kissed. His cheeks turned red.

"Ah young love…I knew…that you two would stay together. You two are strong."

Blu and Jewel exchanged glances and smiled at each other. He continued to speak.

"Then, somehow, someway, I managed to fly. I couldn't believe it. It was like nothing I had ever felt before."

"Because you made the choice to save your Jewel with your heart, not your head. You've come…such a long way Blu…I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Rafael, I couldn't have done it without you. But now you have to tell us what happened to you…can you remember?"

"After…we escaped the plane, I immediately flew back to my home to check on Eva and the kids. Believe it or not…I actually made it home for dinner!"

He tried to chuckle but his body wouldn't let him. His chuckles turned into coughs, which turned into gasps for air. Blu rushed to his side and held the fallen bird in his arms, stabilizing him.

"T-t-thank you Blu…but after I returned home…I had noticed that our neighbors began to disappear one by one…Neither Eva or I knew what was going on, but it wasn't good. Then…just a few days ago…we were attacked. It was the most sinister bird I've ever laid my on amigo…it didn't even look like it was native of this land…but it…it…destroyed our home…"

Blu could see that Rafael was beginning to tear up. This tugged at his heartstrings again and again.

"Eva and the kids were able to escape. I held the creature off long enough for them to get to a safe distance. I then took off in the other direction, searching for someone or something to help me. I'm an old man amigo…and the long flight wore me down. In my last efforts, I was able to make out an image of a structure, something…manmade."

"You found our sanctuary?"

"I guess you can say that amigo…but…but as soon as I dove down, the bird caught up to me…it clawed into my back and drove me straight into the ground. I could feel its claws penetrating the insides of my body…I had nothing left amigo…it did enough damage to last me a lifetime! I yelled out as loud as I could, hoping that somewhere my cries would be heard…that's all I could remember before he crushed my skull in. Everything was black after that."

"So that's why the police came! They must've heard you!"

"I'm lucky to be alive amigo…but others have already fallen victim to this evil…"

Rafael was beginning to slip away, back into unconsciousness. He leaned in once again and held the bird in his arms.

"Please…Blu…he's coming…he's coming for you…you aren't safe…here…"

"What do you mean? Rafael…Rafael!"

"Eva…kids…I'm sorry…I let you down…please…keep them safe…"

"No Rafael! Please stay with me!" Heavy tears began to roll down Blu's cheeks.

"You…took…her…from…me…"

Rafael's body went limp and his eyes had finally shut once again. Blu put him down and stepped back. What did he just say to him?

_**"You took her from me…"**_

The same words that Blu had heard in his dream had just been repeated by Rafael in his last breaths. His worst fears had just been confirmed. He was right. It felt way too real to be just a dream, because it wasn't a dream. It was real. The same creature that had haunted him in his dream, the same creature that had terrorized him, the same creature that attacked Jewel, the same creature that almost took his life, was coming.

Then, everything went black. Jewel watched in horror as Blu's body fell through the air, crashing against the hard, cold floor of the treatment room.

**Author's Note - What determines reality? Hopefully Blu can find out soon before it's too late! Read & Review!**

**Personal Note from Hodges13x - Hey guys! A couple things with this note. First of, I would just like to say thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story so far. I have had more success than I could've imagined and I owe it all to you guys. Special shouts go out to Kraft58, therobotchicken and many more who have messaged me and favorited me as an author and given me pointers and positive critiques. I appreciate the opportunity to work with other writers and grow as a writer myself. Secondly, the coming chapters will begin to dive deeper into the story, so chapter length will increase. This will in turn lengthen my writing process, so chapters may not be uploaded as frequently as before, but please bare with me. I am not going to rush myself and give you guys subpar work. I do not tolerate subpar work, so bare with me and I look forward to hearing from more of you soon!**


	7. A Darker Evil

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 7 - Second Down**

[One week ago, in the heat of the crash…]

"RAHHHHHHH!"

Clouds of white began to form outside of the helicopter. But they weren't clouds at all. They were feathers, ripped and shredded straight off the skin. The force of the propellers sent Nigel straight downward, into the gloomy jungle that loomed below. He felt his body rattle as his bones began to collide with the inside of his body. Down and down he went, his battered wings crashing into the foliage of the jungle. He crashed into the ground with a massive thud, his cheeks squishing against each other and becoming stained with mud and debris. He was a disgrace. Half naked in the middle of the jungle, completely vulnerable to any other creature that approached him, he felt like a complete failure. But revenge brewed deep inside his poisoned heart.

_"I am the strongest bird in all of Rio…how the hell could I allow those putrid vermin take advantage of me? They haven't seen the last of me…and when I get my claws on them…I'll make sure they're taken out of commission permanently!"_

His train of thought was interrupted by a strong flash of light from nearby. The great white flash blinded him temporarily as he covered his eyes with his battered wing. A wise-cracking group of marmosets soon appeared out of the trees. A few of the marmosets carried with then disposable cameras while another one rushed in with a stolen pair of binoculars. Mauro then soon appeared, his golden watch glistening in the sunlight.

"Well well well…what do we have here?"

"You and your clan of insects dismiss this instant! Or else!"

"Or else what? More flying lessons for us? Look at yourself you're a disgrace!"

Mauro began laughing hysterically as his minions continued to make Nigel's world a living hell. Left and right, pictures were being flashed of his naked body while the others jumped on him, knocking him around every which way. Nigel attempted to fight back, but eventually gave up. His defeat at the hands of Blu had drained him of all his confidence and power. He had nothing left. He was alone, with no humans to support him or tell him what to do. He felt like he had no purpose left to serve.

"Alright that's enough boys! I think we've given him enough of his just desserts! These pictures will make for a great trending topic on Twitter!"

The marmosets released Nigel and began to run away, each one laughing and making obnoxious faces at him as they retreated. Nigel got up and brushed himself off. The sun was beginning to set as the skies of Rio began to turn scarlet red. He flew himself up to a tree and glanced out at the sunset. Revenge wasn't on his mind anymore. He couldn't be mad at anyone else but himself. His own selfish actions had been his own undoing.

_"Where did I go wrong? My life seemed so perfect at one point. I was the star! Now I'm a nobody…I'm a bird who listens to no one, so why did I allow myself to let those cowardly humans control me? I did everything they asked me to do and I turned into a creature full of hatred, greed and dishonesty. I used to be so good-looking, but now I'm fat, old and my feathers are beginning to fade. How that tiny blue macaw can fight with so much bravery…it's disgusting! He was just putting on a front for that girl…how pathetic. Love is for the weak and so is friendship! I've never needed anyone in my life and I'm not going to start now. I don't know how much time I have left on this planet, but I promise to myself no more…no more letting others run my life! The only one who can bring me back to the stardom I so deserve is myself! Nothing will stop me from reclaiming my former glory!_

The smuggler house was too far away for Nigel to fly to, so he had to find somewhere local to stay for the night. He would rest up and return to the city in the morning. The sky was now black. Nigel took one last look up at the stars, each one glistening against the darkness.

_"I'm coming back…just wait…"_

As Nigel came to a stance and prepared to fly off, his eye caught the image of a dark speck in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and continued to look out at the night sky. The figure began to grow in size as it approached Nigel at a very fast pace. He squinted, trying to make out the image of the object, but before he even knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his gullet. The mysterious thing head-butted Nigel off of the tree and tackled him straight into the ground.

"I just cleaned myself off! Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The creature remained silent and charged again for Nigel, but he evaded the attack, quickly sidestepping out of the way. However, he was soon mistaken as the creature's claw hooked onto Nigel's right leg and it began to drag him through the air.

"What the hell is going on…OWW!"

His head smashed into the base of a nearby tree, causing blood to trickle down his beak. The creature made a quick turn and launched Nigel's body into another tree stump. He got up and cracked his back, bracing himself for the next strike.

"It's been awhile since I had a worthy adversary! Bring it on you vile excuse for life!"

Standing guard, Nigel prepared for the next assault. But that was the problem. Where did the creature go? He stood still, listening to his surroundings, trying to depict any sound of movement. Without any visual of the creature, the odds were stacked against him, but he remained vigilant. Suddenly, Nigel felt a sharp talon grasp the back of his throat and shove him straight down into the mud. Not only was he frozen in shock, but the creature was now choking the life out of him.

_"Today just isn't this cockatoo's day! How do I get myself out of this one?"_

With just one eye open, Nigel could see a rock lying nearby. The question was, could he reach it? He pulled his already injured wing from out underneath him and reached out for the rock.

"Got it!"

Nigel threw the rock backward, pegging the creature in the face. Breaking free, Nigel launched his onslaught, hitting body shots left and right. Now with the upper hand, he could feel all his power returning to him. All of his failures and past mistakes were no more. He leaned in for one more punch but was stopped by the creature.

"GAHHHH!"

The creature had used Nigel's grip as a catapult to lift itself up and claw him straight across the face. Three diagonal slashes were created across Nigel's face, each cut oozing with blood. He stumbled backward and the creature pounced on him and began landing blow after blow on his body and face. With each beating, Nigel could only see his dreams fade away. He had nothing left. He was too old to keep up with this new evil. The creature picked Nigel up by the throat and looked straight into his eyes.

"Wh-who a-are…you?"

It was a bird, but a bird like Nigel had ever seen before. It had great size and extremely sharp talons, much longer and sharper than any other large bird, including himself. Its red eyes glowed in the darkness of the jungle. Nigel gulped, for he was staring in the face of death.

"_**Where is she?"**_

Nigel froze, still trying to gasp for air.

"W-who are y-you talking…about? I don't…SQUAWK!"

The creature's grip tightened, almost the point where Nigel could feel its talons penetrating his esophagus.

_**"You took her…where is she?"**_

"P-please! I-I-I can't b-breathe! I-I-I…"

Nigel ran out of breathe. His wing let go of the creatures' and went limp off to the side. His neck felt cold, soft, lifeless. The creature threw Nigel's carcass up in the air and landed one final crushing blow. Its talons sank deep into Nigel's stomach and tore it open. Blood began seeping from his wounds and slowly but surely, a small red puddle began to circulate around his body. He lay motionless on the cold, hard jungle floor while the creature darted off into the distance, disappearing into the night sky, for Nigel was not the one he wanted. Into the heart of the night the creature went, searching for the blue macaw it so desperately desired.

"Help…me…"

**Author's Note - My first time writing a fight scene. I know this is a relatively short chapter compared to my last one, but you know what they say, actions speak louder than words. If anyone could offer some pointers about creating a great fight scene I would greatly appreciate it and please, be honest and straightforward with me. Also, we see Mauro and his gang of marmosets for the first time! Since I feel like you guys already have a broad understanding of who they are, I didn't feel the need to go into much depth describing them. Read & Review!**


	8. Blackout

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 8 – Blackout**

"…Blu…"

"…Blu! Can you hear me?"

"BLU!"

The world that was once shrouded in darkness faded away and the light slowly began to seep into Blu's eyes. The ceiling was spinning rapidly above him and his vision remained distorted. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been unconscious, but Jewel remained by his side the whole time. Watching him fall through the air reminded her of when she had fallen out of the plane on that fateful day.

"W-what…what…happened? L-Linda…is that you?"

"No Blu it's me Jewel! You fainted after Rafael gave you his last regards. Don't scare me like that!"

"J-J-Jewel? W-where am I?"

"You're still in the treatment room. Can you see me or are you still all loopy?"

He managed to get up on his feet, but not without the help of Jewel. His world was spiraling in each and every direction. Linda came into the treatment room with medicine in hand as Tulio followed suit.

"Blu! Oh thank goodness you're alright! Here, Tulio says this medicine should counteract some of the bad toxins in your body."

Blu did his best to down the pills without vomiting. He rubbed his eyes with his right wing, but noticed that it was extremely sore.

_"I must've fallen on my wing. Dang it, just as I was getting the hang of this whole flying thing!"_

"Why don't I take the two of you outside? Some fresh air might calm you down."

Jewel hesitated at first but eventually climbed up on Linda's shoulder. Linda picked Blu up in her hands and took the two macaws outside to the front porch. The morning had passed and turned into evening time as the red sun illuminated the fiery skies of Rio. No sunset had ever compared to the one they were about to witness. Blu and Jewel perched themselves up on the edge of the porch as Linda proceeded to go inside to assist Tulio and Fernando in the treatment room.

"Wait, wasn't it just morning like ten minutes ago?"

"You've been out for eight hours Blu! Do you not remember anything that happened before you fell unconscious?"

"Not really…we were talking to Rafael in the treatment room and then…then…oh no…"

_**"You took her from me"**_

Blu searched the deepest corners of his mind but he could only recall Rafael's last words, the same words that were spoken by the mysterious dark creature that haunted him for days now. His stomach plummeted to his knees and he began to feel queasy. Jewel quickly rushed over and grabbed him before he fell over again.

"Blu! What is it?"

"That creature…it's coming…for me…"

"Can you stop with all of this nonsense Blu! You had a nightmare. It happens! I've had my fair share of bad dreams too but I don't know how many times I have to assure you that NOTHING IS COMING TO GET YOU!"

Blu backed away from Jewel and slowly turned his head towards the ground. She noticed that a tear began to form in the corner of his eye and she walked over to him, but was met with denial once more. He had already had a terrible day and Jewel just made it worse.

"I didn't mean to come off so harsh Blu, but you can't let the little things get to you! There are bigger, faster and stronger things out there in the jungle than what you saw in your dream and you need to toughen up if we plan of starting a life together."

Blu looked up at Jewel, his eyes widened in shock.

_"She wants to start a life with me? But what does that mean? Does that mean she loves me? This is so confusing! So many questions and not enough answers!"_

"Did…did you just say you wanted to start a life with me?"

"Well…yea…I mean I just assumed that when my wing healed we would leave this place and start a new life in the jungle."

"Oh…I see…"

Jewel gave Blu a disappointing look.

"What's wrong Blu? You look like you don't want to leave this place…"

"I never said that! It's just that…you know…"

"What? Speak up would you?"

"First off, Linda is still here and I can't just ditch her. She's been my caretaker my whole life and I'm the reason she came out to Rio in the first place! I know she needs me as much as I need her, so I'm not just going to leave her with Tulio. Then, you have to understand that I've also been domesticated my entire life. How is a bird like me supposed to survive in the jungle? I don't have any jungle instincts and I guarantee I'll be made into lunch meat right when I step in there! I don't know how to build a nest, fight or anything! Lastly…"

"What?"

"I just don't feel safe out here. Ever since I landed here I've been faced with nothing but trouble and I almost got you killed! Sure those evil poachers are gone now but what if they come back! I can't protect you! I just feel so…out of place."

"So what are you going to do once my wing heals? I'm sure as hell not staying here…"

"I don't know Jewel…I can't make that decision right now…"

"Why not! It's not that hard Blu just decide if you want to leave with me or not! I'd rather not be lead on."

Jewel was beginning to get very irritated and Blu began to take notice. Deep down he wanted to leave with Jewel. He wanted to start a family with her and he knew that he wouldn't be happy with any other bird than her.

_"Why is it so hard for me to just tell her how I feel? Is it because I fear rejection? No…that can't be it…but if that's not it, then what is it!"_

"I don't know Jewel…I just don't know…"

"Seriously? After all this time you still can't make up your mind? Why did I even bother wasting my time…"

Jewel ran over to the other side of the porch and turned her back to Blu. He began to sob quietly as he glanced out at the beautiful sunset. A perfect setup for a romantic evening had turned into a disaster. Meanwhile, Jewel was also looking out at the sunset, wondering what could have been.

_"Why do you have to make this so difficult Blu? Why can't you just be with me? You gave yourself up to protect me and you've continued to care for me through all of this nonsense. You weren't just brought here to mate with me…you mean so much more to me than that…so why can't you just stop being a dimwit and tell me you want to be with me? You're the only one who has ever made me feel this way…and I enjoy these feelings too much to let them go…please don't take these feelings away from me…"_

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as well. How amazing it was that such a strong, fierce and independent female could become so vulnerable so fast. How Blu could make Jewel become so stubborn was beyond anyone's comprehension. She wasn't being stubborn to make a fool out of Blu though. She was being stubborn because she wanted him. She was lowering her guard on purpose! Tonight would've been the perfect opportunity for Blu to profess his love for Jewel, but once again, he struck out. Once again, the two melodramatic lovebirds would have to wait, as the sunset only fueled each one's passion for the other.

Off in the distance, a shadowy figure could be seen making its way through the trees, preparing for the assault it was about to launch.

**Author's Note - Romantic tension begins to mount as Blu's worst nightmare is about to be confirmed! My apologies for taking almost one week to complete this chapter, as I have been swamped with prom stuff, schoolwork and my new job. I also encountered a little bit of writer's block, due to the fact that chapter 6 (Nightmare) did not receive as many views as I had hoped, considering it's probably my best work so far, but I managed to pull through! Please bare with me, things are about to get very interesting! Read & Review!**


	9. Intruder Alert

Rio: Forever Young

**Chapter 9 – Intruder Alert**

Awkward could be the only word used to describe the rest of the night for Blu and Jewel. The fumbling of Blu's words once again cost him a chance to express his true feelings to Jewel. Even worse, Jewel now felt uncomfortable being near him. It was as if all of the emotions he made her feel had been completely blocked out of her mind. They were resting on opposite sides of the hollow, both backs towards each other. Tulio mentioned earlier that he was having issues with the breeding room's air conditioning so he had left the door open just enough for a bird to exit. Through the silence and darkness that surrounded him, Blu had some time to explore the empty spaces of his unconscious.

_"Why is it that I always choke in the heat of the moment? It was right there in front of me! Such a beautiful opportunity and I blew up! Not only did I blow it, but I can almost guarantee she hates me…I guess I got what I deserved. She's too good for me anyway…"_

He began thinking heavily about Jewel, turning his head to look over at the female spix macaw sleeping in the other corner of the hollow. He wanted to reach out and grab her, caress her in his arms and kiss her passionately. But it was all just a dream, a dream that was ever so slowly begin to fade away into the dark abyss that surrounded him. He turned his head back to the wall of the hollow and thought to himself once more, this time about another important female in his life.

_"What would Linda do in a situation like this? I mean she's a girl…right? Maybe humans and birds have the same type of feelings when they experience love…oh who am I kidding? That would be impossible. Linda…I wonder if she's gotten any closer to making a decision about staying in Rio or leaving for Minnesota. It doesn't make any sense…she was so against coming here when Tulio first came to visit the bookstore, but her mind changed so quickly. Was it because she thought Tulio was attractive or something? No way…maybe it wasn't her choice to come here. Could it have been fate? What's going to happen once Jewel and I…I mean IF Jewel and I leave this place for the jungle once her wing heals? Will she stay with Tulio and help him run this place, or will she go back home to her family? Aghhh so many questions! My brain is starting to hurt. I wish they had bird pillows or something. Jewel…please don't let me go…"_

His head began to sulk into his stomach as he began to close his eyes. A good night sleep would clear his head. Little did he know of the threat that stood outside the entrance to the sanctuary. He looked out of the hollow and took one last gander of the moon outside the window of the breeding room. It was strange. The moon was bright, but it wasn't as bright as any other night he had been in the breeding room. He couldn't help but get a bad feeling in his gut. Then, all hell broke loose.

CRASH!

A shattering loud noise boomed through the door of the breeding room. Jewel picked up her head and squinted towards the entrance of the hollow.

"Blu…was that you?"

"No! I have no idea what that was, but it can't be good! I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm going to go check it out."

_"Be careful Blu…"_

Before she could say those words, Blu had already jumped down to the floor of the breeding room and sneakily headed toward the exit. He felt like a soldier guiding his war through a war zone, filled with bravery and strength, two feelings he had never felt before in his life.

"Something fragile must've been smashed, like a window or a mirror."

In the living room, Linda awoke at the sound of the front window being completely shattered. She looked up behind the couch. She heard absolutely nothing, not even the slightest noise.

"What on earth?"

She got up and walked over to the window and observed the damage, her eyes widening in shock. The entire front window had been decimated, small shards of broken glass lay scattered across the floor. Too eager to find out what caused the destruction Linda bypassed the option of waking Tulio and began searching her surroundings for a flashlight.

"Come on!" She whispered silently. "There's got to be a flashlight around here somewhere…got it!"

She grabbed the flashlight firmly and began to scan the area, searching for any clues that may lead to the culprit.

"CLAMP!"

Linda turned around and shined the light at the bathroom, but nothing was there. Everything around her was pitch black and the darkness began to consume her.

"This has got to be the most bizarre thing I've ever…RRRRRRRGGG!"

A white cloth instantly appeared in front of her face and began suffocating her. She had no visual of the suspect in her peripheral and she began desperately trying to slap off whatever was clamped to her back.

"RRRRGGGRGGRGR!"

The cloth had an odd odor, an intoxicating odor that slowly began to seep into her mouth. Gasping for air, Linda had no choice but to inhale the toxic aroma that was slowly beginning to shut her body down. Her vision began to blur and her knees weakened as she sunk to the floor, glass shards piercing her clothing and cutting her skin. Although she felt her body shutting down, Linda refused to give up but no matter how hard she tried, she could not free herself from the beast that was suffocating her. She lost grip of the flashlight and let her arms fall to the ground After the long struggle finally ended, Linda's body collapsed. In the bedroom nearby, Tulio awoke to the sound of Linda's attack.

"What in the name of carnival is going on out there? It's almost midnight!"

Tulio instantly got out of bed, still in his pajamas and reached for the door. He grasped the knob and turned, but the door would not open. Tugging with all his might, the door would not budge one bit. The door had been jammed shut from the outside, assumingly by the intruder.

"Linda? Is that you out there? Oh no oh no oh no I have to find something to open this door quick!"

Meanwhile, Blu had been observing all of the action from the entrance to the breeding room. He simply watched as Linda fell valiantly before her predator.

"Oh no…Linda…no this can't be happening…"

"_**You took her from me…"**_

The visions began to reappear in his mind. The same words that haunted his dreams, the same words that Rafael mumbled to him before he fell unconscious, scrambled his brain. His worst nightmare had finally become a reality. Jewel was wrong. The dark creature was here. Trembling, Blu took baby steps and tried to obtain a closer look. The room was still pitch black and he was all alone. He could hear a faint breathing noise a few feet away.

"Must be Linda…I hope she's alright…"

Blu continued to creep forward. The closer he got to Linda, the heavier the breathing got. Glass shards still lay scattered across the floor and Blu moved slyly, making sure not to cut his feet. Finally, he made it to Linda's body. Beats of sweat began to trickle down his face as he was in the heat of the moment. Something wasn't right. The breathing had stopped. It hadn't come from Linda at all. Blu's eyes widened and he took one huge gulp for he knew he had been led on. At that very moment, a talon grabbed the back of his neck and turned his entire body around. His spine froze as his face began to lose color. He was staring into the face of pure evil, the devilish red eyes piercing through his forehead and into his brain. The creature lifted Blu off the ground. He was still in too much shock to move but his jaws had remained dropped.

"_**You're coming with me…Blu."**_

"_How the hell does he know my name? Who is he? WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME…"_

It was too late. The creature tossed Blu up in the air like a rag doll and landed a crushing strike against the back of Blu's head. He felt his own brain dislodge itself and collide with his skull. He crashed into the floor, glass shards piercing several parts of his body and face. The hard surface crushed his beak as blood began to pour out of his wounds. He had lost all feeling in his limbs and he could taste the blood trickling down the back of his throat. Everything went black. The creature picked up the limp carcass with its mighty talons and disappeared into the night sky.

**Author's Note - I'm back! Yes chapter nine is finally here. I've been absolutely swamped lately with school and other social activities lately, so thank you for bearing with me. I don't like to write against my will so I only write when I am in the best writing mood, which is usually about an hour or two before I go to bed. Anyways, I was finally able to scrap up some writing time and finish this chapter! Blu's first real encounter with the creature. Read and Review!**


End file.
